Typically electronic circuits may use flip-chip bonding with an underfill to bond an electronic die to a substrate. Generally, a chip or electronic circuit may have a set of bumps or pillars. Usually, the chip may be attached to a substrate or board. Conventionally, a chip is flipped over and the bumps or pillars attach to a substrate. Usually bumps or pillars may be connected with solder, thermocompression, or thermosonic adhesion. Typically, an underfill may be used to further adhere or attach the chip to the substrate. Usually, the underfill is a liquid type epoxy and inserted to flow in a gap between a chip and board or substrate surrounding bumps or pillars that electrically connect the chip to the substrate or board. Often, an underfill is not conductive and does not carry electricity between bumps or pillars.